Secrets
by OneWhiteTulip
Summary: A new person joins the golden trio, but she's more than she seems and will bring many changes to Hogwarts and possibly the entire world of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Introductions

Harry Potter was very happy to be returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year. As usual, his summer had been less than desirable and he was eager to get back to the normal jive of things at school. He entered platform 9 and ¾ with Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. As they walked towards the train Ron told a joke, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed although it was very hollow. All of the adults had been nervous and on edge this summer, ever since the announcement that the Dark Lord had returned.

They loaded all their luggage onto the train and stepped off to say goodbye to their parents. Harry waited patiently as the other two sat through the long dragged out speeches of what kind of behavior was unacceptable and reminders to eat their veggies everyday. They in turn complained that they were old enough to remember and should be left alone. As Harry waited, his attention wandered to a crowd where a girl had just emerged. She looked about his age and would probably be in his year, yet he had never seen her before. Wouldn't he have in his five years at the school? She walked over to the train and paused, then turned around and looked through the crowd. All of the sudden Harry and her eyes met. She gave him a small smile and stepped onto the train.

"Wow, did you just see that girl?" Ron said with his mouth hanging open. "She's amazing"

"Who?" Harry replied as he sprang back to reality.

"So you didn't see her, too bad, but I guess you will at school 'cause she just got on the train."

"Speaking of the train," said Hermione, "we should be getting on too, it should be leaving in," she paused to look at her watch, "thirty seconds." They waved one more time and ran to the train.

The three of them sat together in the very last car talking about their plans for the upcoming year when suddenly the door opened. They looked up to find the girl who Harry had seen earlier coming through the door. Looking at her a second time Harry realized that this was probably the girl that Ron had mentioned. She had bright wavy auburn hair that went down to her mid back and blue eyes that made you feel like you were on a beach on the Mediterranean Sea. She was wearing a light white skirt that went down to her knees, a pink collared shirt with a white cashmere sweater and pink pumps.

"May I join you?" she asked politely. They shrugged and she sat down next to Ron who went bright red.

"Thanks, my name's Elizabeth but everyone calls my Liz."

"Well Liz, I'm Ron, and this is Harry and Hermione." said Ron making a failed attempt at being smooth.

"Harry Potter?"

"Um, Ya." Harry said blushing almost as red as Ron.

"I thought that might be you," she sounded relieved. "I've been looking for you for the last week. I have a," she paused "something for you."

The mood became tense and the three looked at her warily. She seemed friendly enough but you never knew these days. All the lectures from their parents suddenly sprung into their heads, "never trust strangers" that sort of thing.

"Mainly it's for Harry but Dumbledore and I felt that it would be best if you two were involved as well."

When the trio heard Dumbledore's name they relaxed a little.

Harry was first to speak, "Ok so what is it?"

"It's a proposition. If we make an alliance, we give each other mutual protection, plus we send a message to Voldemort. A message that we're a force to recon with."

Ron and Hermione didn't wince at Voldemort's name anymore, Harry said his name so frequently these days that if they did, their faces would probably go into spasms.

Then Hermione thoughtfully asked, "I know why Voldemort wants to kill Harry but, no offence, why would he have a death warrant for you?"

Liz tensed up, "It's a really long story."

"It's a really long train ride."

"Do we have a deal? Us four will ban together"

The three looked at each other, then nodded. "Yes"

Another long pause, then making up her mind she said, "This is to be repeated to no one understood? Very few know the entire story in its truth."

They nodded again.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Well, for the past nine years I have been Lord Voldemort's prisoner." She ignored their raised eyebrows and went on, "I grew up in an orphanage but when I was seven I was adopted by man named Quirrell who worked for Lord Voldemort. They had gone in search for a strong power for many years and finally when traveling on winter vacation Quirrell happened upon me. That year the dam in my little city broke and Quirrell was there to see me, a little seven year old, stop the cascading waters and repair the dam. Even to this day I don't remember how I did it. It was just second nature, instinct. That very day he came and adopted me. He told me I was a witch with extraordinary abilities and started to teach me how to use my magic. Eventually, when they felt I was ready they told me about a prophecy saying there would be a counter power to The Boy Who Lived, this power would determine the outcome of the war based on which side it joined. They told me of how you defeated Lord Voldemort, and that you were the Boy Who Lived. I am that counter power. He thought if he raised me I would be on his side and counter you. He was probably furious and terrified when I escaped to join you."

"From the beginning I never intended to kill anyone, it just wasn't in my nature. But I willingly submitted to their teaching. I learned about everything; magical and muggle because I actually attended a muggle school too, so no one would ask questions. By the age of ten I was the equivalent of a seventh year at Hogwarts. But they were tough teachers; they expected me to get everything on my first try. If not it was the crucius."

Hermione cut in, "You were seven learning advanced magic. How did they expect you to get it on the first try? You poor thing"

"Aw after about a year of it you build up a resistance and it's not as bad. It became a game to me, trying to break it in the shortest amount of time. I got it down to 3 seconds once." Liz said thoughtfully, almost as if she were reminiscing. "Unfortunately I didn't realize until too late that that was exactly what they wanted me to do. "

Amazed Hermione exclaimed, "You broke the crucius in 3 seconds."

Embarrassed Liz went on, "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to silence her, then looked at Liz, "Yes please."

"Well, at that time I was living in a small cottage. I found a secret passageway leading from my room to what looked like a nursery. On the table in the nursery was a journal, the journal of a woman whose name I had known before I knew my own; the name of my mother. I read hungrily wanting so much to know everything about my mom. What had happened? Why did I end up in an orphanage? Was this my old nursery? What was she like? It was in reading her diary that I discovered that there was good magic and bad magic. I was now on the bad side, but that night I resolved to get out and join forces with the good side like my mother had been. It took three years of planning and lots of foiled escape attempts, but finally about a year ago in June I had my chance. We had traveled to a new location several months before in preparation for something big. They wouldn't tell me what it was but I knew it was important. Then one night everyone was gone from the house, which never happened. I jumped on the opportunity; I was gone before you even showed up Harry. Yes, that was the night he came back. After many months of running and hiding, wandering from place to place, I made my way to Diagon Alley.While I was reading the Daily Prophet I recognized a name that I knew, my mother had said in her diary that he was her father; Albus Dumbledore"

"Your grandfather is Albus Dumbledore?" Ron asked in unbelief.

"Yes," she smiled, "Isn't he wonderful? But don't tell anyone, only Dumbledore and we know, and I'd like to keep it that way."

They nodded, feeling very childish, as if nodding their heads in obedience was all they could do.

"Anyway, I promptly wrote him a letter explaining my situation. The next day I was escorted by flew powder to Hogwarts to see him. There we had a wonderful reunion and decided that attending Hogwarts was the only safe option for me and that we should create and alliance. And here I am."

She bit her lip waiting for their reaction to her story.

"That's quite unbelievable." said Harry slowly, still trying to comprehend everything that she had said.

"Yes, but then again everything lately is being quite unbelievable"

"But the question is; Do you believe it?" she asked eagerly

"Surprisingly, Yes"

"So I guess you're one of the gang now. It will be fun having another girl around." said Hermione and smiled.

The train continued to speed on and before they knew it they were chatting like old friends. They all loaded up on treats when the nice woman came by and then, after Liz put an anti eavesdropping spell on the compartment, they continued with an in-depth discussion about the Order and some methods being used to defeat the Dark Lord.

After a few hours and several different topics, Liz interrupted them by putting up her hand.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming."

She closed her eyes for a couple seconds, then opening them, she rolled her eyes and said to herself, "What a nuisance." To everyone else, "What ever happens let me handle this."

Just then the door swung open and there in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy.

He took one look at the compartment, then seeing Liz exclaimed, "Lizzy, darling, I've been looking all over for you. Why don't you come up to the front with all of _our_ friends?"

"Darling?" muttered Harry

"I'm quite comfortable where I am thank you," she replied

"But you'll ruin you reputation before you even get one. You do realize that Granger is a mudblood. Come back with me, with the decent human beings."

Ron scowled at mudblood then snorted at human beings

"I'm not ..." she tried to answer

He cut her off with, "Plus how would it look if my girlfriend was spending time with my archenemies."

The three looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She massaged her temples and continued, "Draco how many times do I have to tell you? We are not, have never, and will never be a couple and as I was saying before, I'm not like you guys, I'm not even a pure blood, and I would like to point out neither is that Dark Lord you all worship."

"But.."

She cut him off, "No Draco, I don't speak to you. It might ruin my reputation."

Draco pursed his lips, making it seem that he had none, turned on his heel, and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that'll keep him off my back for a few hours. Chocolate Frog anyone?"

A/N: Hope you like it everyone. Please R/R. And Please! I'd like to be an author some day so constructive criticism is good. I'll try and get the next Chapter up soon but school keeps me pretty busy so we'll see. Thanks for reading. See you next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter except my individual books on my closet shelf. I do own the characters Liz and Katherine, they're all mine :)

Chapter 2

The group had just changed into their clothes when the train pulled into Hogsmede. They were all excited, but Liz seemed almost agitated. She attempted a relaxed face but Hermione could tell. She took a deep breath before stepping off the train and then was encompassed in a world of excited faces and chatter almost beyond what her eardrums could take. She followed the other three who expertly weaved themselves through the crowd, Hermione taking care that Liz stayed with them and wasn't lost. As they came to an extremely large man they stopped to greet him.

"Hagrid!" one of them yelled.

The man turned around and warmly greeted the three but when he came to Liz he stopped, stunned.

Awkwardly Harry said, "This is our new friend Liz."

"O cours she is. She jus reminds me so much o… someun else."

This was followed by an awkward silence in which no one knew quite what to do.

The Liz smiled shyly and said, "Katherine was an amazing woman. It's an honor to be mistaken for her."

"How id you know that's who I thought you ere?"

"That's who everyone mistakes me for."

"Well it's an honor oh meet you."

"Thank you"

More silence.

Sensing the discomfort of both parties Hermione interrupted, "Sorry, but we must be on our way Hagrid; we'll miss our ride."

"That's righ, ge along then."

They could just squeeze into the last carriage before it started moving. Neville, Luna, and Ginny were occupying it, and now four more; they were almost on each others laps it was so tight. But they had an enjoyable ride despite the circumstances. Once everyone had gotten acquainted with Liz she was bombarded with questions. She answered all of them sweetly, although she didn't mention anything about her real background the trio noted. When asked about it she gave answers that were short and sweet. She was very congenial and likeable so everyone got along great.

"So which house are you in?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I think I'm getting sorted later tonight," she replied

"Sorting? But that's for first years...You don't look like a first year"

She laughed, "I'm not. I'm sort of a transfer student."

"What school did you go to before?"

"Actually it was home school."

"Fun." He replied sarcastically, "Are you excited to be with other witches and wizards then?"

"Very much so."

"Well I'll keep my fingers crossed for Gryffindor if that's okay."

"It most certainly is."

Just then the carriage lurched to a stop. They got some strange looks as all eight of them pilled out of the carriage, meant for four, laughing and talking. But that was quickly dismissed as they filed into the Great Hall.

As the group of them walked to Gryffindor table and sat down, Liz hovered in the back not exactly sure what to do or where to go. She didn't have a house yet and so couldn't sit at any of the tables and yet she wasn't a first year. Then Dumbledore caught her eye and motioned her to the front. She walked confidently to the front of the room despite how shy she felt to where the first years were now gathering while the surrounding tables whispered about this new girl.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall grew silent in anticipation for the sorting.

"Welcome students to another year of learning here at Hogwarts." While Dumbledore continued to ramble to same things he said every year the trio back at the Gryffindor table discussed their new friend and which house she would be chosen for. Although they all wished she were in Gryffindor with them, it seemed that Slytherin would be more obvious, considering her past. They broke off as Dumbledore announced the sorting, it was always so exciting. Dumbledore concluded, "Without further ado, we would like to begin the sorting of our new students." As he spoke McGonagall brought out the sorting hat and stool and sat them down at the front of the Great Hall. It promptly burst into song startling the first years and even Elizabeth a little bit but all the other students watched on as if this was completely normal. When the song was finished Dumbledore continued, "We will start first with a transfer student who will be in the sixth year." He nodded to Professor McGonagall who read out the name Duncan, Elizabeth. Because it was not her real name it took her a moment to realize that she had just been called but then she stepped forward nervously and put the hat on her head. There was silence for a few seconds and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Abruptly a voice started talking in her head catching her completely by surprise. "Hmm. You have many Slytherin traits that is undeniable and it would be the obvious choice to be sure, but I sense a deep hate of that part of yourself. You should learn to appreciate the gifts that you have been given, not all Slytherins become servants to the Dark Lord." She didn't like the way this was going. Not 5 seconds and she was already going to be sentenced to a year with her enemies. What ever she did she did not want to be stuck in Slytherin with constant reminders about her old life. "If you put me in Slytherin you ratty old sock I will walk out of here this instant, of course after I shred you into a million pieces." She thought threateningly. To her surprise it just laughed, "Ok if that's how you want it. Hmm. You are also wise beyond your years and have used much courage in your short life. I suppose one of the other houses will be suitable choices, so where to put you?" Very disgruntled that she did not scare it at all and yet satisfied that she got her way she just shrugged. "Very well," it continued, "GRYFINDOR!" it yelled. She sighed with relief and walked over to the table and sat down next to Hermione to grand applause and angry scowls from her Slytherin friends.

"I'm so excited," whispered Hermione, "we might even be able to share a room. Jill, she was one of my room mates, anyway, her parents decided to withdraw her, you know, keep her home cause of the war. So that makes an empty bed in my room."

She nodded even though she had no idea who Jill was, "That sounds wonderful. I love room mates. We always have so much fun," she replied sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and continued sarcastically with, "Ya, maybe we can stay up playing truth or dare and painting each other's toenails."

"Oh yes, a then I can try and do something with your hair." She joked back.

They laughed and continued to chatter quietly, completely ignoring the sorting process. Then suddenly the food appeared and they became completely absorbed in devouring what was in front of them. Just as Hermione had predicted, Liz was told to take up the empty bed in Hermione's room. As they made their way up to their rooms, Liz had the distinct feeling of being home.

Waking up with the sun Liz smiled up at the hangings above her bed. She decided that she liked it here, having the freedom to do what she wanted when she wanted to. Looking at the time she realized that classes would start in 2 hours. She didn't have much time. Springing out of her bed she ran over to Hermione and shook her.

"What is it? What's going on?" Hermione said through a fog.

"Come on. I told you I'd try and do something about your hair and I meant it," Liz replied happily. If there was something that she excelled at it was Potions and Beauty Products. Long ago she had combined the two talents to make her own custom shampoos and such.

"It's, it's 6:00," she said after looking at her clock, "there is no way I'm getting up this early. Especially not for hair."

"Please. Just this once and then I won't bug you about it anymore."

After a tug-of-war for her comforter Hermione said, "Fine, if you insist, but I'll warn you that I've done everything and nothing works," she said grudgingly as she threw her feet over the side of her bed and stuffed them into some flip flops so her feet wouldn't touch the cold stone floor.

They walked over to the bath room and Liz started unloading her goods on one of the many counters. Hermione looked at them uncertainly. "Wow! You do have a lot now don't you," said Hermione.

Liz looked up and smiled, "Yes, my hair actually used to be as frizzy as yours. It took me years, but I finally created a relaxant that would calm it down with out frying my hair. Then I just got bored and made stuff for a lot of different hair types."

"Seriously?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Mmhmm," she said digging into her bags and finally coming out with a small bottle that contained a liquidy blue substance. "Here we go," she said walking behind Hermione so that Hermione could see what she was doing in the mirror. She poured some of the goop into her hands and smeared it on Hermione's hair then she grabbed the brush and started to pull it through her hair. Hermione gasped at what was happening. Partly because it was rough going, trying to pull out all the tangles, but also because when the brush made it through instead of frizzy tight curls, she was left with big soft ones. Liz finished all of her hair and then stood back admiring her work. "The more you use the more it takes out the curls, but I thought the big curl look would suit you," she said smiling at the look of bewilderment from Hermione. "And it really brings out the soft brown tones in your eyes. Well I have to go get ready now. See ya later," she said as she grabbed a towel and then walked into a shower stall and shut the door. Hermione continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Then suddenly she let out a high pitched giggle which she wasn't known to do very often, and ran back to her dormitory to get ready. It was a big change and a part of her was interested, although she'd deny it if you asked her, what everyone would say, and another part of her wanted to show everyone who called her ugly how wrong they were.

As the two of them walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, heads turned. Liz walked on ignoring it but it unnerved Hermione. Despite how she had felt before, she did not like everyone staring, judging her. She kept her head down and slid into the open spot next Harry with Ron and Liz across from them. "That was different," she mumbled to Liz. She laughed, "Don't worry it wears off after a while," she replied. Harry was hiding his amazement well but Ron was openly gawking. Chuckling to herself, Liz reached over and closed Ron's mouth. "It's rude to stare," she said, "So what classes do we have today?" she asked.

"Umm let's see," Hermione replied pulling out her time table, "Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts in the morning and then double Potions after lunch."

"Ah Man! That means we'll have loads of homework on our first day and double Potions, who is trying to ruin my day?" complained Ron, "I was hoping Harry and I could go fly around on the quidditch field later tonight."

"Sorry Ron, I'm not going to let you guys fall behind just because we finished the OWLS doesn't mean we're done. We still have NEWTS next year and I'm going to make sure you are prepared for them which you can't do if you're playing around on broomsticks all day."

"Not even through with the first day and she's already talking about studying. This is going to be a long year," mumbled Ron before he took another large bite of scrambled eggs.

"Double Potions! I love potions! But one question, what are OWLS and NEWTS?" Liz asked curiously.

Everyone around her looked as if she had just realized the Earth was round. What was the big deal anyway?

Hermione recovered quickly and started explaining very fast saying, "They're one of the standardized wizarding tests. You take OWLS in fifth year and NEWTS seventh."

"Ahh, I see. I guess that would be important," she replied carefully, not wanting to upset Hermione any more, seriously, she looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Extremely! It's a good thing we told you now or you would be cramming at the last second," said Hermione

"Like everyone else won't be anyway," muttered Ron.

Trying to avoid a fight, Harry promptly jumped up and said, "We should leave if we want to make it to Transfiguration on time." So a muttering Ron, a grinning Hermione, and excited Liz all followed Harry out of the Great Hall to their first class of the new year.

A/N: Sorry for the hold up. I kinda got side tracked during the holidays and well, got another fic started. I'm really excited about it, but not to worry, this one's my baby: I've been working out the story line for a few years so I'll be sure to keep it going.

Thank you to those who reviewed the first time I had this story out: Sirius Black Here, christy trapp, and Paprika 90. I had to do some serious re-haul but I'm much more pleased with it now. Thank you True Slytherin Witch, kikikiwi, One Last Elf, and Nathonea for reviewing on my story this time around. I hope you all will keep reading and reviewing. I'd like to give a special shout out to Caitlin and Chey'Anne my beta readers. And I'd like to thank my friends for getting me back into writing this and a book I'm working on. Thanks you guys keep me writing.

Ok I just wanted to clear a few things up before I go:

I know she's a Mary Sue. They bug me just as much as they bug you. The point is for her to seem perfect at first and then as you get to know her she becomes human and that's basically what the story is. Not everyone is what they seem to be. Sorry I had to spell it out.

Her mother's journal being in the house is one of those things where it's a mystery until later.

Harry is not shallow enough to be totally in love with her based on looks.

I know the whole make over Hermione thing was cliché but sorry I couldn't help myself. I'm such a girl. lol.

And pink goes very well on many people with auburn hair, myself included, although even I would gag to where that much pink. lol


End file.
